Another victim?
by Alma Hitsugaya
Summary: A new student humbles into the class of 1-B. Is he related to Takagi's disappearance? How is Aptx having a secret effect going along?
1. Chapter 1

Yo. My first Detective story. I don't own Detective conan or its characters. Gosho Aoyama does.

* * *

><p><em>Sato's P.o.v<em>

I was on my way back from work when there was a red light. Suddenly, there was a knock on my window and it was Conan and his friends. I drove around the corner and walked towards them.

" What's wrong?" I asked.

" Sato-keiji, there's a boy at Beika Park and he's sleeping." Ayumi said.

" I'll go see." I said.

We walked to Beika Park and saw a crowd.

" I'm with police, will everyone please move back!" I yelled.

When I got to the center, there was a kid wearing a white sweater and jeans that were large on him. He was sleeping. I picked up the boy and made sure I got all the things and brought him to my car. I drove to the nearest hospital. The took the boy and wrapped a few bandages around his head.

" Are you the one who brought the boy?" The doctor asked.

" Yes."

" Are you a relative?"

" No. I found him."

" He got hit in the head pretty hard so he'll have to change his bandages once a week." The doctor said. " Also, until we find the boy's parents, he'll have to stay here or or stay with someone."

" I don't mind taking care of him." I said.

" Well, when he regains conciousness, tell me immeditaely."

When the doctor left, it was just me and the boy. A few minute later he woke up and looked pale. I left the room and saw the doctore talking to another doctor.

" The boy's awake." I said.

The doctor immediately walked to the room.

" Boy, what's your name?" The doctor asked.

" I don't know."

" Do you know where you're parents are?"

" No."

" Con you write the letter A?" the doctor asked giving the boy a pencil.

The boy took it and wrote A.

" Do you remember what happened?"

" No."

" Well, you'll stay with Sato-san." The doctor said.

" Who's Sato?" The boy asked.

" I am." I said. " Let's go."

The boy got out of the bed and walked towards the door.

" It seems so that the boy can't remember anything." The doctor whispered.

I took the boy to my car and drove to my house.

" I'm back." I said.

My mom was in the kitchen making dinner. She walked out of the kitchen.

" Do we have a guest?" She asked.

" Can he stay with us until we find his parents?" I asked.

" I guess its fine." She replied.

" Let's go." I said dragging the boy to my room.

When we got to my room I looked for some clothes for te boy but there wa none. I ran out of the room and looked at someof my old clothes. I got blue shorts and a white shirt. I walked back and gave him the clothes. The clothes were alitle big but it's better than earing huge clothes. I looked at the clothes and saw Takagi's badge, cellphone and other things.

_What are Takagi's things doing here?_

" Sato-nee-san, are you okay?" The boy asked.

" Yeah." I replied. " We have to give you a name... How about Toshiro?"

" I guess." The boy said.

_Where have I seen him before?_

I remembered my photo album from 3rd grade. I opened it and saw a boy who looked exactly like Toshiro.

_FlashBack..._

_" Kid, what do you have?" A voice said._

_I wonder what it was and walked over to the scene._

_" Give it back!" The little boy said trying to reachfor his item._

_" Make me!" The older kid said._

_The older boy's friend pushed the boy to the ground._

_" It's a picture! Why'd a kid like ya have something like this?"_

_" Hey, what are doing?" I asked._

_" Look, it's a girl." One mocked._

_" Are you going to hug me?"_

_As they insulted me, I grew angryer by the minute until they started to insult the boy again._

_" I know all the people in the police and I'll tell Megure-keibu!" I yelled._

_" P-police?!" They yelled. They dropped the picture and ran off._

_" Are you okay?" I asked._

_" Y-yeah." The boy said. " Thanks."_

_" I'm Miwako Sato. In third grade."_

_" I'm Wataru Takagi. In first grade."_

_End of Flashback._

" Sato-nee-san." The boy repeated.

" What?" I asked.

" You're mom said it'd dinner." The boy said.

" Oh." I said. We walked downstairs and ate dinner.

" Miwako, how many times do I have to call you?!" My mom yelled.

" Sorry." I said.

" Sorry won't help skip dinner." My mom said. " Well, I got some supplies for the boy so he can start school."

_Where and when did she get the supplies?_

" Miwako, tomorrow, the boy should be able to go to school."

" Ok." I said.

" What's his name?"

"He doesn't know so we'll call him Toshiro for now."

" Sato as his last name?"

" Yeah."

" I like it! He's cute. It'll now be like having a second son!"

After we took a bath I got Toshiro some pajamas. After he climbed into the bed, I did the same. And I slept.

_The Next Day..._

It was 7:00 and my mom somehow got all the supplies.

" Toshiro." I said shaking him. A few moments later, he woke up.

" Sato-nee-san?" He asked.

" Call me Miwako." I said.

" What?" He asked.

" I'll drive you to school before I go to work." I replied.

" Thanks." Toshiro said.

I placed some clothes on the bed before leaving. After Toshiro got ready and brushed his teeth and blah, we ate breakfast. When we were done, I got into the car and Toshiro did the same. I drove to Teitan Elementary. I saw Conan and his friends.

" Sato-keiji. Good morning." Ayumi said.

" Good morning." I said. " Can you show Toshiro where 1-B is?"

"That's our class." Conan said.

" Follow them to class." I said.

" Hai."

Then Toshiro walked to class with Conan and the others.

_Conan's P.o.v_

I walked to class with The Detective Boys, Haibara and the new kid Toshiro. We saw Kobayashi-sensei and she took Toshiro to class.

" Everyone, we have a new classmate and his name is Toshiro Sato." Kobayashi said. " as a seat..."

" Sensei! There's a seat next to me!" Genta yelled.

Toshiro walked to Genta's desk and sat next to him. He took out his books and hung his book bag.

" Edogawa-kun, something about him seems off." Haibara whispered.

" Yeah, I know." I whispered back.

During lunch, we all ate when.

" Hey, Shiro, do you like eels?" Genta asked. " I love eel. Especially with rice! What's you're favorite color? Did you know what I'm the leader of Detective Boys?"

" Genta-kun, you're asking too many questions and Conan-kun is the leader of Detective Boys." Mitsuhiko said.

" Toshiro-kun, can I call you Shiro?" Ayumi asked.

" Sure." Toshiro replied.

" Shiro-kun, are you related to Sato-keiji?" Mitsuhiko asked.

" No. She took me in." Toshiro replied.

" Do you wanna play soccer after school?" I asked.

" Sure." Toshiro replied.

After school, we went to the park and played soccer. It was Haibara, Genta and Mitsuhiko vs. Toshiro, Ayumi and me.

Ayumi guarded the goal while Toshiro and I played. I got the ball but I passed it to Toshiro and he scored a goal. We went for a few more times ane it was 10-0 as the score.

" Conan-kun, are you sure this game is fair?" Mitsuhiko asked.

" Of course, it is 3 against 3." I said.

" I think I should be getting back home." Toshiro said. I checked my watch and saw he was right. It was 5:30.

" Bye." Toshiro said. He took out a piece of paper and walked away.

" Is he part of them of a normal kid?" I mumbled.

My phone was ringing. It was Megure-keibu.

" Hello."

" Conan-kun, have you seen Takagi?"

" No. Why?"

" He's been missing ever since his stakeout yesterday."

" Oh. I'll call you back when Kogoro-ojisan finds something out."

" Thanks Conan-kun."

I closed my phone. When I got back to the Detective agency, I told Mouri what happened.

" So Takagi's missing?"

" That's what Megure keibu said on the phone."

" Leave this to the famous Mouri Kogoro!"

_This guy..._

I called Sato to ask something.

" Hello?"

" Sato-keiji, how did you meet Toshiro?"

" Didn't you guys see him too?"

" No. We only heard it and we couldn't get through the crowd of people. Then we saw you and decided to tell you."

" When I saw him, he was wearing large clothes. At the hospitl, he couldn't remember his name or anything other than his studies."

" Thanks Sato-keiji. Bye."

I hung up on her. Now to get proof. I walked to Hakase's house. I used my voice changing bow as Shinichi and called Megure.

" Hello?"

" Megure-keibu, this is Shinichi."

" Kudo-kun, what do you need?"

" Conan just called me and told me about Takagi-keiji. Can you tell me more details?"

" Yeah. Yesterday night, Takagi and Chiba were on a stakeout. Chiba told me where the criminal lived while Takagi kept watch."

" When was the last place you saw him?"

" At Beika Park."

" Thanks Megure-keibu. I'll call you back when I find something out."

" Oi, Ku-"

Now to go to the scene.

" Haibara, are there any other effects in the drug?" I asked.

" I'm not sure." Haibara replied. " I'll look into it."

I walked to Beika Park to see Police officers. I walked to the area that Toshiro was at.

" Boy, you shouldn't be here." A police officer said.

" Why?" I asked.

" There's a murderer around here so it's dangerous."

" Hai~"

I walked back to the agency when Haibara called me.

" Kudo-kun, I checked through the Aptx 4869. There's a very slim chance in it."

" What's the chance?"

" It can cause amnesia."

" Is it pernament?"

" No. It just causes temporary amnesia. It can be restored."

" Thanks."

" Is it about the transfer student?"

" Yeah. There's a chance that he's Takagi-keiji."

" Any proof?"

" Not yet. But c onsidering that Toshiro appeared when Takagi-keiji dissapeared, and he was wearing adult sized clothes, it's possible. Also, Takagi-keiji was last seen at Beika Park."

" Let's try getting his memory back!" Ayumi yelled.

" Yeah!"

" Haibara, are they at-"

" Yeah. They just came over."

" They didn't hear-"

" They didn't."

" Bye."

I took out Shinichi's Phone and called Megure using Takagi's voice.

" Hello?"

" Megure-Keibu, this is Takagi."

" Takagi-kun! What're you doing!?"

" Sorry, I just saw Kudo-kun and he asked me if I wanted to help him."

" Why didn't you call me first?!"

" I was going to but my phone was dead on battery and Kudo-kun's phone was filling with texts from the second."

" Takagi-kun!" Yelled a female voice.

" S-Sato-san?!"

" If you're helping Kudo-kun, then you better come back eventually!"

" H-hai!"

I quickly hung up.

" Conan-kun?" A voice asked.

* * *

><p>So, how did you enjoy. I know it's probably not good but don't flame.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Yo. Thanks for your review Chrysilis and shinshinjane. It means a lot. So thanks. Now for the story.

* * *

><p><em>Conan's P.o.v<em>

" Conan-kun?"

I flinched at the voice. I looked up and saw the person I least expected.

" Ran..." I said. " ...nee-chan."

" Have you seen Shinichi?"

" N-no why?"

" I thought I heard him but then when I ran here, he was gone so I was wondering if you've seen him."

" N-no. I didn't see him."

" Who were you talking to on the phone?"

" N-nobody!"

" Really? Also it was strange since I heard Megure-keibu and Sato-keiji..." Ran said. " Maybe it's my imagination."

" Y-yeah."

" Ne Ran-nee-chan, have you seen Takagi-keiji?"

" No why?"

" He's missing."

" If I do I'll tell you."

" Thanks. Ran-nee-chan, I'm hungry."

" Okay. I'll start cooking."

" Thanks."

I walked to Mouri's room Aka. My current room. I heard the Detective Boys Badge and it was Genta.

" Oi, Conan meet us at Hakase's house tommorow at 10:00."

" Why?"

" We're going to get Toshiro's memory back of course."

" Does he really have amnesia?"

" Yeah! He's never heard of Detective Boys! And you and Haibara were talking about it."

" That was about a book. I was telling her my deduction."

" Really?"

" Yeah."

" Don't forget!"

" You too."

" Bye."

" Bye."

" There's a posibility that Takagi-keiji could've taken the drug by Gin. And the very slim effect of the drug could cause him to loose his memory." I mumbled. " Then again, I don't have enough proof."

I kept repeating the same thing over and over trying to find a continuation until I heard Ran.

" Conan-kun! Dinner!"

" Coming!"

I walked to the living room and ate dinner while Kogoro was watching his Youko drama.

" Youko-chan!"

And then he started drinking. I finished and thought a bit before taking a bath and sleeping.

_Why can't I find a continuation?! If I don't solve this fast, Toshiro might be dead._

I then had darkness take over.

The next day, I woke up at 9:00. It was a Saturday so I got ready and walked to Hakase's house. I was greeted by Ayumi and the others.

" Let's go get Toshiro-kun's memory!" Mitsuhiko said.

" Do you even know where to begin?" I asked.

" No but, we'll go some places where he might get his memory."

" How about Bell Tree Tower?" Ayumi sugested.

" Ok."

We took Hakase's car and drove to Bell Tree Tower.

" Let's go!" Mitsuhiko said grabbing Toshiro's hand while Genta pushed him from behind.

We went to the top of the tower and saw everything in Beika district.

" Do you remember anything?"

" No."

_Toshiro's P.o.v_

" Well, we can go to the Police department if you want." Genta said.

" I don't think we're allowed there unless it's important."

" What's more important than your own brain?" Mitsuhiko asked.

" I don't want to waste your ti-"

" We're the Detective Boys! We'll solve any case. And this case and this case is the memory case!" Ayumi said.

" Let's go!"

We went into Prof. Agasa's car and drove to the Police department.

" I don't think I should go inside." I said.

" Why?" Ayumi asked.

" The police officers are working and they probably don't want a bunch of kids around." I replied.

" It'll be okay!" Genta said as he pushed me while Mitsuhiko and Ayumi pulled my hands.

They dragged me inside and there were police officers everywhere. I saw this one police woman talking to Sato-nee-san.

" And Miwako, he said I'm sorry I had my dog on watch of my car so I went to buy my groceries!"

" Let's go!" Motsuhiko said as he and Ayumi once dragged my arms and Genta pushed.

" Conan-kun, help." I said. He juwt shook his head.

" Conan-kun, what are you doing here?" Sato asked.

" We're getting Shiro-kun's memory of course."

" Why?"

" Because he dosen't remember anything so we'll help him regain it." Genta said.

" By dragging him around?"

" If we bring him to famous places in the Beika district." Mitsuhiko said.

" Is that so?"

" Miwako, who's the boy?"

" He's a kid I adopted until we find his parents."

" Miwako, you're so kind."

" Stop Yumi."

" Ne, can I talk to him?"

" If he wants to talk."

Sato's friend Yumi bend down and introduced herself.

" You look a lot like Takagi-kun. Are you a relative?"

I shrugged.

" Is Shiro you're real name?"

" No and it's Toshiro."

" What's your real name?"

I shrugged.

" That's why we're here! We're getting his memory."

" Yeah, that is important."

" Let's go."

And once again, I was being dragged.

As I looked at each room, something in my head flashed.

_" T-Takagi, I'm l-leaving it in your hands." Said a man who was bleading. He had a notebook in his hand. The officer next to him looked at him suprised and took the notebook._

"- And we'll visit the cafeteria. How's that sound?"

" Toshiro-kun?"

" I-I guess it's okay."

" Let's go!"

We walked to every room in the department. Everyroom I went to seemed familiar. It soon bacame 5:00 and we left.

" Why don't we call it a day?" I asked.

" Why?"

" It's getting late and I don't think I'll be able to remmber lots of things here."

" Okay but let's try again tomorrow." Agasa said.

" Ok."

We got into Agasa's car and drove to his house.

" Why don't we go camping some time?"

" Yeah!" Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko yelled.

" Let's get some dinner."

" Can you bring me back to Sato-nee-san's house?" I asked.

" Why?" Mitsuhiko asked.

" Oba-san (Aunt), should be cooking dinner."

" You remember who your aunt is?!" Genta asked.

" No, Sato-nee-san's mom."

" Oh..." Genta said disappointed.

" In that case, then I'll give you a ride."

" It's okay. I know where it is." I said as I put on my shoes. I walked out and headed towards the Sato house.

" Ne, Toshiro, tell me. Did you remember anything?"

I turned around and saw Conan.

" Conan-kun." I said.

" Answer me. Did you remember anything?" He repeated.

" Why do you want to know?" I asked.

Conan lowered his head so his glasses were shining white and I couldn't see his eyes.

" If you tell me, I can help you find your real identity."

" During the tour of the police department, I saw a man bleeding. He had his notebook giving it to the police officer next to him."

" Well, did that man who took the notebook look like you?"

" He did but he was a lot older."

" Well, I'll tell you a few things but you can't tell anybody. That man is you."

I flinched at his words. My thoughts and questions inreased by the minute.

_It's not possible... Right? Is he right? If it's true then how am I a kid? _

" If that's ture, then how could I have shrunk?!" I asked.

" The Black Organization." Conan replied making eye contact. " An organization that shrunk me as well."

" You're lying right?"

" I'm not. If you tell anyone this, the Oragization will come and put the ones around you at risk and will kill you."

" Is this the truth, Conan-kun?" I asked.

" It is and when we get back your memory, things should be clear."

" Then, what's my real name suppose to be?" I asked.

" Wataru Takagi." Conan said.

" So all I have to do is keep my identity a secret or I'll die right?"

" Yeah."

" Conan-kun, who_are _you?"

" I am Kudo Shinichi." Conan said as he walked away. " Well, you'll know who I am eventually."

I walked back to the Sato house a little shocked. I walked into Sato's room. I looked at the clothes I wore when I was found. They were on Sato's bed. I looked at the pants pocket and found something. I pulled it out. It was a police badge. I opened it and saw the name Police Sergeant Wataru Takagi.

" This is a lie." I muttered. " This is a lie."

I reached and saw a few more things. A black notebook with the name Date at the end. It had blood on it.

_" Sato-san. Sato-san. Sato-san!"_

_" Y-yeah, Takagi, take my cuffs."_

_" It's okay. Besides-"_

_" Takagi-kun."_

" It's all a lie, right?" I asked.

" What's a lie?"

* * *

><p>Well, that's it for today. Well, hope you enjoyed and no flames.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Yo. My tablet broke down and today it got fixed! ^.^. And as again thank you for the review for the last chapter. Now for the story.

* * *

><p><em>Toshiro's P.o.v<em>

" What's a lie?"

I turned around and saw Sato.

_Think of a lie..._

" Ku- Conan-kun told me that I had a police badge in the clothes I was wearing so I wanted to see if he was lying."

" Really?" Sato asked.

" Y-Yeah."

" By the way, how_did _you end up in those clothes?"

" W-Well, I can't really remember."

" Really?"

" Y-Yeah."

" Do you remember how you ended up in Beika Park?"

" No."

" Well, if you remember then don't hesitate to tell me."

" Hai~"

Sato walked out of the room as I let out my breath.

" That was close."

I looked through my things and saw something unusual. A gun.

_Do people usually carry guns during a stakeout?_

Sato walked in moments later and saw me holding a handgun.

" Toshiro-kun, where'd you get that?"

" I-I found it in the clothes."

" Really?"

" Y-Yeah."

Sato took out her phone and dialed a number.

" Hello?"

" Ah, Megure-Keibu, on the stakeout Takagi-kun was on, did you tell him to take his handgun with him?"

" Yes. Although you normally wouldn't, but we were dealing with a serial killer. It would've been safer if Takagi-Kun took his gun."

" Okay. I have it here so should I bring it over?"

" Wait, how do you have Takagi-kun's handgun?"

" It was in his clothes."

" Why do you have his clothes?"

" A little boy was wearing Takagi-kun's clothes and unfortunately, he had Takagi-kun's Badge as well."

" What kind of Police officer leaves his badge and goes with a high school detective?!"

I felt my heart rip into 2. I mean come on. Wouldn't you feel sad that you're living a normal life as a 7 year old and then you learn you're really an adult from a shrunken high schooler? On top of that, if your identity leaks out, you and you're friends are in danger and your job leader says something bad behind your back.

" Well, bring the boy to the office tomorrow. I have a few questions to ask him."

_I can't go. Just one word can have my identity be known._

" Hai." Sato said and she closed her phone.

" Toshiro-kun, tomorrow wer're going to the Police Department."

We were called for dinner and when we slept, I couldn't get the thought that someone would find something out. My vision started to go dizzy.

_" Conan-kun, just answer one question. W-Who on earth are you?" Said a man who was inside a elevator looking up at a child._

_" I'll tell you." Conan said. " In the next life."_

" What's going on?!" I mumbled as the world went blank.

I woke up to see something unexpected. Sato was changing. I immediately turned around trying not to be emmbarassed.

" Toshiro-kun, you awake?"

" Y-yeah."

" Get ready, we're going to to Police Department."

" I can't. I told Conan-kun and the others that I'd meet them at Prof. Agasa's house."

" I'll call them to tell them that you have to do something today."

I got dressed and ate breakfast after getting ready. I got out a manga book and started reading until something tugged at the hood of my sweater. That was when I realized that I was being dragged. And yes I am wearing a red-brown sweater with dog ears.

" Let's go." Sato said.

I got my hands on the edge of the couch as I struggled.

" I have to go to work and besides, you might like the department."

" I went there yesterday."

" Oh well, have fun." Sato's mom said as she removed my fingers.

Sato continued dragging me until we got to her car. She got me in a seat and drove to the Department. We arrived about 5-10 minutes later and Sato comtinued to drag me as I folded my arms. We got to the division room and there were a lot of police officers.

" Sato-kun, where's the boy?"

" Right here." Sato said as she lifted me up as I continued to fold my arms.

" Woof." I said grumbily.

" Now, I'd like to ask you a few questions."

" Here?"

" No, Shiratori will be doing that." Megure said.

A man with a fuzzy thing at the side of his head walked up.

_Does he comb his hair with a fork?_

" Let's go to a different room." He said.

Once again, I was being dragged by Sato.

" Woof."

" Let's go." Sato said.

We got to the room and I was handcuffed to the chair. Ok not literally handcuffed. It just felt like I was handcuffed to the chair but really, Sato pushed the chair close to the table and kept it like that and her hands kept the chair in place.

_What do I do?_

" First, why are you in Beika Park?"

I shrugged.

" Do you remember what happened?"

I shook my head.

" Who are your parents?"

Yet another shrug.

" Can you at least say something?"

" Woof."

_Shiratori's P.o.v_

" Woof."

This kid is not going to make anything easy is he?

" Toshiro-kun, what's your favorite food?" I asked.

" Ramen."

" Ramen... Why do you like ramen?"

A shrug.

" Well, we're done asking questions so I'll ask Megure-keibu what to do." I said as we walked out of the room.

We walked back to the Division room and I told Megure the answers.

" He can't really remember..." Megure said. " According to Sato-kun, he had a wound on his head. If he's being targeted, then that'll be a problem."

" What about a blood sample?" I asked. " We might find a relative or his parents."

" If he agrees to it."

" Can we take a blood sample?" I asked.

He seemed to flinch and he shook his head.

" Why not?" Sato asked.

" I don't want to."

" Why don't you want to?"

He didn't reply but he shook his head again.

" Maybe there's something bad about the blood that's making him nervous." Megure whispered.

" Megure-keibu, maybe he should stay in the division for today."

" It might be a good idea."

Then a phone rang.

" Hello?" Toshiro asked.

" TOSHIRO, WE'VE BEEN WAITING AT AGASA-HAKASE'S HOUSE FOR HALF AN HOUR!"

" Sorry, Sato-nee-san brought me back to the Police Department to ask questions."

" THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL US?!"

" I thought Sato-nee-san called you."

_Sato's P.o.v_

" I thougnt Sato-nee-san called you." Toshiro said as he glared at me.

" Sorry." I whispered apologetically.

" Then meet me outside of the Police Department in a few." Toshiro said as he closed his phone. " I thought you were going to call them."

" Sorry. I guess I forgot."

" How's being Iin a department full of officers fun?"

A few minutes passed and another call was said.

" Hello?"

" Okay." Toshiro closed his phone and ran out of the room.

_Conan's P.o.v_

We were in Agasa's car when Toshiro ran out of the department.

" Hey." He said. " Where are we going today?"

" To Beika Park!" Genta hollered.

" There might be police officers there." I said.

" Why?" Ayumi asked.

" Remember. Takagi-keiji had a skateout there when he suddenly disappeared." I answered.

" Oh yeah." Ayumi said. " B-But, we should still go anyway!"

" Hakase! To Beika Park!" Genta said.

" Is it okay, Conan-kun?" Agasa asked.

" Yeah, yeah." I muttered.

Agasa drove us to Beika Park when we saw police cars.

_Really?_ I thought as my seatbelt almost fell off.

" What should we do?" Agaasa asked as he looked at us.

" Turn around an-" I started until...

" Continue!" Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi yelled.

" O-ok." Agasa said as he drove to the scene.

Agasa parked and we saw Megure-keibu and a dead body.

" A murder case." I said out loud.

" A murder case?!" Genta exclaimed.

" Yeah. Judging by the body's physical features, it's most likely that he was strangled by a thread." I said.

" A thread?" Haibara asked.

" Now I get it." Toshiro said. " The lines on the victim's neck are thin so he only threads that can be used are most likely a clear and thin thread used in making bracelets and such."

" Conan-kun!" Sato said. She walked over to us. In that moments, Toshiro hid behind Agasa.

" Found you." Shiratori said as he picked up Toshiro.

" Let go of me!" Toshiro squirmed.

" You'd run away." Shiratori said.

" Kudo-kun, Toshiro-kun seems completely different from Takagi-keiji." Haibara whispered.

" Obviously! We'd all act the same way if you were shrunk and lost your memory at the same time!" I whispered back.

" What're you guys talking about?" Mitsuhiko asked.

" N-nothing!" I said.

" Toshiro-kun, stay here. You might be able to remember something if you stay." I said childly.

" If Conan-kun says so." Toshiro said as he folded his arms. Shiratori put him down and Toshiro walked towards me.

" Megure-keibu, who are the suspects?" Toshiro asked.

" Toshiro-kun, they are 3 college students. The first one is Nagato Uryuu-kun, the second Kisaragi Zanya-san and Tsuba Kousuke-kun." Megure replied.

" Who has an alibi?" Toshiro asked.

" All of them." Megure replied.

" The victim?"

" Hyuri Bolt-kun." Megure replied. " The estimated time of death would be this morning at aroung 3:00. It's most likely that-"

" He was strangled by a thread." Toshiro finished.

_Awesome... I never knew that Takagi-keiji could be like this. But then again, he lost his memory so that might be why he's really good._

" I-I was at Osaka until yesterday, visiting my parents. Today, I went to Uryuu-Kun's house to stay." Zanya said.

" Yeah. She was there." Uryuu said. " The whole time."

" Are you sure?" I asked.

" Y-yeah. But this morning, our apartment had a blackout till 4:00 am so the cameras can't tell if Zanya-chan or I has left or not." Uryuu explained. " But, I can't believe it. Who would murder Bolt?"

" And Kousuke-san?" I asked.

" I-I was sleeping until 5:00 am." Kousuke said. " B-but I just met Bolt last week!"

" Is there anyone to confirm that?" Megure asked.

" Y-Yeah. The video camera." Kousuke said.

" Chiba." Megure said.

" Hai!" Chiba said as he ran off.

" Did he have any habits?" Megure asked.

" Bolt liked wearing black chokers." Bolt said.

" Conan-kun, if my deduction is right then that criminal is _that_ person." Toshiro said.

" Yeah." I replied.

" So the murder weapon should still be here." Toshiro said.

" So the murder weapon should still be here." I said.

I gave Toshiro some white gloves. Toshiro and I ran off in different places in search of the murder weapon. I looked through bushes until I saw the murder weapon.

" Found it!" I said as I was about to grab it until I slammed into Toshiro.

" That person's finger prints should still be there." I said.

" And they're clothes should react to the luminal reaction." Toshiro said.

" Hey, you guys. What're you doing here?" Shiratori asked.

" N-nothing!" I said as Toshiro hid the murder weapon behind him.

We ran to Agasa trying to not look suspicious. I took out my bow and turned it to Agasa's voice.

" Why don't we wrap this up?" I asked in Agasa's voice. Everyone flinched and looked at Agasa.

" Oi, Shinichi, at least tell me when you're going to use my voice!" Agasa whispered.

" Just continue!" I whispered back.

" Anyway, this case is just an illusion to fool all of us." I said.

" Illusion? What do you mean Hakase?" Mitsuhiko asked.

" This case. If you look at the victim's neck carefully, the lines aren't deep, they're thin." I said. " Also, you said Hyuri-kun had a habit of wearing a black choker correct?"

" Y-yeah. He'd wear one everyday whenever he wakes up to when he sleeps in bed." Uryuu said.

" Agasa-san, who is the murderer?" Megure asked.

" Tsuba Kousuke-kun, you are the murderer!" I said.

" What?!"

" How can I be the murderer?" Kousuke asked.

Me : I don't want to explain since it's over 2,00 words so. Skip

_Takagi's P.o.v_

" Conan-kun, I've heard from Hakase that Haibara created an antidote for the drug." I whispered.

" Yeah. Haibara will be getting information on the antidote and for now, we try to find the organization that shrunk us." Conan whispered back.

" What are you guys talking about?" Haibara asked.

" Why is everyone asking that question?" Conan asked.

* * *

><p>No cliffhangers this time but since I'm feeling happy, I'll upload this chapter today. Read and review. ^.^<p> 


End file.
